bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 05
"The name's Leo! Thunder Leo!" is the fifth episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on November 27, 2011 and December 4, 2011 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on September 14, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 After breaking his Strike Fin combo by applying too much force, Kaito Samejima was confronted by a mysterious boy also competing in the tournament. His intention was to find Kaito's rival, Riki Ryugasaki. Elsewhere, Riki, Yuki Washimura, Grizz Sukino and Simon Sumiya were cleaning up after the tournament when Sumi Inaba approached them. She told them how Akira Saiga informed them of how the kids are anxious for a B-Daman demonstration from them. While Yuki agrees, Sumi also asks Riki to check on Kaito because he broke his B-Daman earlier. Riki was confused, especially due to the other guy who was there when Strike Fin broke. All they knew was that he owned a lion-type B-Daman. Conveniently, his "lion instincts" signaled him that his "prey" (Riki) is near. Riki found Kaito on a bench with a B-Daman toolbox stuffed with B-Daman parts. He feels sad, believing that if Kaito never lent him his Oneside Core, this would have never occurred. As he was about to apologize, conversely, Kaito already fixed his B-Daman, reverting it into Lightning Fin. He told Riki it was "a piece of cake" to repair and subsequently left to eat said cake. Right then, the boy with the lion-type B-Daman sprang out of bushes, frightening Riki. The self-proclaimed "king of 110 beasts" introduced himself, Hugo Raidoh. He told Riki how he chose Thunder Leo because he heard lions were better than dragons and so he vowed to utilize Leo in taking down all dragon-type B-Damans. As Hugo lead Riki somewhere, Yuki recognized Hugo's Thunder Leo but could not do anything for he had to use the bathroom. They headed for a forest, into Hugo's "special training area" he created himself. With a variety of challenges set-up, he allowed Riki to choose the first game. Riki picked one involving wooden poles on a wooden table. Accepting, Hugo announced the rules: shoot as many Targets as possible in the allocated time. Hugo went first and with the sound of "3...2...1...Crossfire!", he was shooting many Targets. Thunder Dracyan noticed these were Spin Shots, able to hit the wooden poles and turn left or right to easily hit the Targets. The time limit finished enough for him to clear all Targets. Riki's turn was next and with Dracyan, he was ready. As the time began, he noticed his shot from one angle would not win the challenge. To compensate, he had to snipe at various locations using a multitude of Drive Shots thanks to the Accele Core. While this proved successful, the amount of Drive Shots added more pressure onto the B-Daman, in the same way that happened to Kaito's Steer=Fin. Riki only had one more to knock and Dracyan was ready, so they shot one last marble to successfully hit the Target only for Thunder Dracyan to break in pieces. Soon after, Yuki showed up to challenge Hugo with his Thunder Eagle. After blasting a wooden pole with a Power Shot, he noticed a small error on Hugo's chalkboard. While it depicted "110 BEASTS" with a crown drawing, Yuki corrected it to "100 BEASTS" because being "the king of 100 things" is another way of saying they are the king of everything. Immediately, Hugo became dumbfounded and embarrassed how all this time, he never realized the mistake he made and frantically ran away with Leo. Yuki then turned to Riki who was crying over the crumbled Thunder Dracyan. Yuki reassured him all his B-Daman needed was some repair here and there to fix it. Riki and Sumi headed to Miracle Shoot where Akira wanted to hand them presents for their help in promoting B-Daman play. Akira gifted Sumi with a Wide Magazine and presented Riki with two: the Break Core and Grip Arm. With this Tune-Up Gear, Riki crafted his new B-Daman: Break=Dracyan with the Grip Arm. With the new Core and Arm Parts, Riki could bring out Dracyan's potential like never before. Confident, he could now take on Hugo and his Thunder Leo. Elsewhere, Hugo registered Leo on the B-Ter, which downloaded data and transferred the Leo B-Animal into his B-Daman. As a result, Thunder Leo was not a hollow figure anymore, finally harboring the spirit of a B-Animal in it: the lion. While it left Hugo shocked, Takakura and his granddaughter, Rory, monitored the registration through a camera. With a new B-Shot and B-Animal register, he advised Rory to assist him in West City, to which she agreed. Takakura had plans for a new Crossfire. Part 2 Upon registering his Thunder Leo, Hugo Raidoh was happy to have the lion B-Animal transported into it. Meanwhile at a Crossfire meeting, Riki Ryugasaki shows off his new and improved Thunder Dracyan combination: Break=Dracyan. Now equipped with the Break Core and Grip Arm, Dracyan is better than ever. Yuki Washimura, Grizz Sukino and Kaito Samejima are amazed at this as Riki tells him Akira Saiga gave him these parts. With this combo, Riki wants to face Hugo again in hopes of having his Thunder Leo break apart just like what happened to Thunder Dracyan. Despite this, Riki is starting to act like Hugo and Dracyan tells him that wanting to battle somebody just to break their opponent's B-Daman is unjust. Riki reminds him of the break but Dracyan responds how that accident was caused by Riki responding to Hugo's taunts even when Dracyan advised him not to and using too many Drive Shots. Riki asks if he is implying it is his own fault but Dracyan says he is not. As they continue arguing, Yuki and Grizz break it up because as they tell them, Crossfire is about to start. The announcer invites all B-Shots to today's challenge: "Seven Targets". In this game, players have to shoot the aforementioned Targets which progressively enlarge. Yuki goes first with Strike Eagle, using the best of Precision to knock down all but the last, biggest Target due to Eagle's lack of Power. Next up is Riki with Break=Dracyan who use Power to their advantage. While it is no obstacle to hit the beginning Targets, the last one becomes a challenge and while they attempt at a Super Shot, it ultimately fails. Samuru Shigami follows-ups with Lightning Dravise packed with a Tornado Magazine and knock every Target as fast as their Rapid-Fire. Subsequently, Reggie Mak commends Samuru at his skills but notifies him of Riki's current state and asks if he is going to help him out or anything but Samuru just goes about his way. Dravise asks Samuru if he will do something but his owner tells him it is none of their concern and to get a solution, Riki must find it on his own. Yuki, Grizz, Simon and Kaito also notice how sad Riki is with Dracyan and agree that it is best if they leave him alone. Riki questions why their Super Shot did not work but just then hears Hugo at the tournament. He discovers that Hugo's B-Daman, Thunder Leo, can now talk and through the interaction Hugo has when defeating the Targets, he is inspired by Hugo's relationship with Leo. It makes Riki remember when he first met Dracyan, the cool atmosphere that was present in Miracle Shoot. He is reminded when he registered Dracyan, first heard Dracyan talk and how they would now join forced and fight together. He remembers all the times they have shared and had together and feels sentimental for how he was acting. As a result, he apologizes to Dracyan who does the same to Riki. Now understanding each other's feelings, they are ready to have a second shot at this Crossfire. Riki and Dracyan return to the Target field to complete the challenge. As it starts once again, Dracyan is able to hit the first Targets successfully and when it comes to the more difficult one like the last standing in their way, the duo are confident. They find all the power in them to launch their newest Super Shot: "Cannon Blast". Their united attack is strong enough to knock off the seventh and final Target for Riki and Dracyan to redeem themselves and win the Crossfire. It is also classified as a "Miracle Shot". Soon after, Hugo shouts for Samuru, calling him "Shirogane" until Reggie corrects him as Samuru's family name is "Shigami". He tells Samuru the same speech he told Riki, of how he owns a lion-type B-Daman and though Samuru has a dragon-type, his mission to defeat all dragon B-Damans and show them who the true and most powerful B-Daman really is. Samuru is content however, when Riki interrupts to warn Hugo of their upcoming rematch to settle a score they previously had. Takakura is impressed with all this which inspires him to create a new tournament more than a simple Crossfire session, but to house all these B-Shots. Major Events *Kaito fixes his Lightning Fin. *Riki meets Hugo Raidoh and his Thunder Leo. *They play a Target challenge, with both winning but Dracyan breaks. *Yuki comes and tells Hugo he is actually "the king of 100 beasts", instead of 110, making the latter flee in embarrassment. *Akira gives Riki a Break Core and Grip Arm to fix Dracyan. *Hugo registers Thunder Leo and obtains the lion B-Animal. *Takakura tells Rory to find Hugo and organize a new Crossfire. *Riki and Dracyan argue for the first time. *The new Crossfire begins: Seven Targets. *Riki plays but ultimately fails due to his falling out with Dracyan. *Riki and Dracyan apologize to each other, fixing their friendship as well. *Riki and Dracyan win the Crossfire. *Riki challenges Hugo to a rematch. *Takakura plans a "bigger" Crossfire event. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Yuki Washimura *Grizz Sukino *Kaito Samejima *Simon Sumiya *Reggie Mak *Hugo Raidoh *Takakura *Rory Takakura *Sumi Inaba *Akira Saiga B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan (Riki's) **Lightning Dracyan (Riki's, flashback) **Break=Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Eagle **Thunder Eagle (Yuki's) *Lightning Fin (Kaito's) **Strike Fin (Kaito's) *Thunder Leo (Hugo's) Featured B-DaBattles Challenges Challenges *Hugo Raidoh (Thunder Leo): Knock as many EZ Targets under the time limit. Result: Success. *Riki Ryugasaki (Thunder Dracyan): Knock as many EZ Targets under the time limit. Result: Success. *Yuki Washimura (Strike Eagle): Seven Targets. Result: Failure; 6/7 shot. *Riki Ryugasaki (Break=Dracyan + Grip Arm): Seven Targets. Result: Failure; 6/7 shot. *Samuru Shigami (Lightning Dravise + Tornado Magazine): Seven Targets. Result: Success. *Hugo Raidoh (Thunder Leo): Seven Targets. Result: Success. *Riki Ryugasaki (Break=Dracyan + Grip Arm): Seven Targets. Result: Success. Super Shots *Soar Shot (Strike Eagle's) *Tornado String Attack (Lightning Dravise's) *Lightning Strike (Thunder Leo's) *Cannon Blast (Break=Dracyan's) Trivia *In the English dub, when Hugo is trying to get Samuru's attention, he says "You there, Dragon Boy! Hey! Shirogane!" and Reggie quickly corrects him with "His name's Shigami, you dummy". This is a reference to Samuru's name in the Japanese version, which is Subaru Shirogane. Errors Gallery Part 1 CFJ09.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ10.png|Japanese title card Video